The Randomness of Demigods
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: A demigods life will always be weird, but I give you snippets of the extra weirdness that can be found when Greeks and Romans are around each other. Chapter 5: GO MIDDLE! Percabeth, Liper, Jeyna, Frazel and maybe more to come. T to be safe!
1. Assassins

**Okay, I promised some more Random Oneshots, and well, here they are. These ones are the gods though, this time we have DEMIGODS!**

**So, a few people in our group have been giving me a bunch of quotes, and I bolded the quote used, so it stands out. There will be more along the way, there's going to be drabbles, oneshots, and maybe songfics centered around the demigods. There will be no bashing, but by now you should know my couples.**

**Without further ado, I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters associated with him. I do own sweets!**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before shielding them from the early morning sun, I saw Kayla sat across from me, looking out of the window, over-night train ride with friends to get to a campsite... kinda fun.

"**Goodmorning, I see the assassins have failed**." Kayla greeted me when she noticed I was awake, I felt confused.

"What assassins?" I asked blearily, Kayla pointed towards a corner of the compartment we were in where Leo and Piper were curled up together near Annabeth and Reyna.

"Those assassins." Kayla deadpanned, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Wait-they cut your cheek." Kayla noted, I touched my left cheek cautiously, instead of blood I felt smooth wax. "Wait- that's _lipstick_!" Kayla exclaimed, I frowned, why did I have lipstick on me.

"Can I borrow a compact?" I asked, Kayla handed it to me and I noticed the kiss mark on my cheek, clearly someone left, I hoped it wasn't Leo, he'd be the one to do this for a joke.

"Who wear's lipstick!" Kayla exclaimed, we looked at the four as Reyna shifted to her side, a gold tube rolled out of her jacket and fell to the compartment floor, her hand lazily draped off the chair and picked it up as she opened her eyes, she looked at me and turned pink as I felt myself blushing.

* * *

**One drabble down, expect more soon, I love writing these, and a shout out to Kayla who got a preview of it and liked it, thank you. Expect something more soon.**


	2. 10 Year Olds With Phones?

**Hola peoples. *Gasp!* What's this, _a second chapter already_, yeah. So, this will be using _two_ beautiful quotes that work together. And the ten year is based on the 10 year olds around in my area -_-.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends who helped me through a really tough spot almost 22 hours ago.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, dude, I own milk and biscuits, that's all I want to own.**

* * *

Piper's Point of View:

Percy had convinced us to take a day off from this demigod business, we've defeated Gaia, we were entitled to it. We'd messaged some Romans and arranged to meet up at Central Park in New York, Annabeth and Thalia were shifting, mumbling things about demigod scents. Finally, Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel arrived and joined us in sitting around the fountain, Reyna was also mumbling under her breath about demigod scents and 'big three children'. Nico and Leo were more at ease, joking around with Frank, Percy and Jason.

"So what do we do now?" I finally asked, drawing the guys from their horsing around... scary thought, all we needed was Scipio, Blackjack and Arion and they really could be horsing around.

"Um... I don't know." Percy admitted, next to me Reyna snorted.

"Smooth going kelp head." Thalia retorted, Percy made a face at her until this ten year old girl wearing shorts, a top and a denim jacket, along with flip flops and a giant pair of sunglasses, I had to do a double take to check she wasn't 16.

"You're in my spot." She said nastily, I then noticed the laptop bag on her side.

"Who says this is your spot?" I protested, the girl turned to me with her jade eyes.

"I did." She said, after a few seconds of staring her down Reyna tapped my shoulder.

"Come on Piper, Percy said we can go somewhere else." Reyna said kindly, I caught the hidden message, _before the monsters arrive_.

"Sure, lets go." We all stood up and began walking away from the girl as she took out a Blackberry and ipod, then Annabeth had to speak.

"How old are you?" She asked gently.

"10." The girl replied snootily, I'd dealt with her kind before, spoiled brats.

"You poor kid." Leo interrupted.

"**So you're ten years old, and you have a laptop, iPod, Facebook and a Blackberry...**" Kayla guessed, the kid nodded, a bit weirded out. "**Dude when I was ten I had pokemon cards**!" Kayla exclaimed, Leo nodded seriously. With that we headed towards the exit of the park, when we were out of the park Annabeth pulled out her Samsung phone.

"**That awkward moment when you see a ten year old that's got a better phone than you**." Reyna commented with a grimace as she also held up her phone, a Nokia.

"You need better phones." I remarked, drawing sharp looks from the three paranoid girls, and that was the end of that conversation. Although we did hear about the 10 year old girl who died from an attack by something that no one could identify, demigods scents... tricky things huh?

* * *

**Could have been worse, but I wanted to end this quickly and it got the point across, demigods scents are tricky and I think I covered that pretty well. If anyone has a quote they'd like to share with me, please leave it in a review and I might use it, and I'll credit the person who gives it to me, but there is a lot to come.**


	3. Smart Phones, Stupid People

**Hey peoples, I'm being a good updater this time, even if the chapters are short... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to I am Bianca daughter of Hades, who gave me the quote, and is on holiday for the next week and a half, which kind of sucks because she has no internet connection during this time! So, in retaliation, I'm flooding the Jeyna section for her to read when she comes back, because I'm on her author alerts, this is going to be fun, when you're reading this Bianca: Hehe, it's my gift to you!**

**I don't own the characters, or the quote, I was told it, and it's awesome!**

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View:

A walk around Central Park with my boyfriend, and then our friends... somehow Thalia had roped Lady Artemis into giving her and another huntress, Kayla, daughter of Apollo, into a day off, then dragged Nico into it, along with Frank, Hazel, Jason, Reyna, Bobby Leo, Piper, Gwen and Dakota into it, making it a group day. There went any chance of kissing him without the annoying people I call my friends making annoying noises and breaking the mood. I was sitting with the girls while the guys goofed off, as usual.

"I'm still confused how there are so many levels of stupidity." Kayla mused as we sat around and on a bench near the fountain, Leo had just pushed Percy into the fountain, Percy was laughing good-naturedly as he splashed Leo back, accidently getting Jason and Nico at the same time, Frank was stand back and laughing while Dakota clung to him for support.

"I'm not. You get used to it after a couple of years." Reyna said.

"I don't think I could ever get used to it." Hazel admitted.

"That's boys for you." Thalia and Kayla recited in unison before hi-fiving, I laughed at them, they were so alike.

"I just don't believe that they could be this idiotic." Gwen sighed, disappointed.

"I suppose we'll have to get used to it, they are our friends, after all." Piper decided, I nodded sadly, I just didn't believe it. Nearby some some guy in a suit began arguing louder with someone on the phone, something about insurance and I mentally sighed at the stupidity of some of the world, then I noticed his phone, a Blackberry smartphone.

"**We live in the era of smart phones and stupid people.**" I quoted, Gwen, Thalia and Kayla nodded their agreement. Then I noticed what the boys were doing, Dakota was lying in the fountain with Jason, Bobby and Frank underneath him, seeing as this was all Roman, I decided to alert the girl who could deal with them. "Reyna, I think this is your call." I told the black haired girl, she looked at the fountain and shot out of her seat.

"DAKOTA GET OFF JASON, FRANK, AND BOBBY! PERCY, LEO, NICO, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Reyna yelled as she stormed over to the fountain. I sighed again, the stupidity of boys, even Roman boys, surpassed levels I'm sure my mother never even knew exsisted.

* * *

**Well, another chapter, no money. Just kidding, I have chocolate. Again, if you have any quotes, you can share them with me and I will credit you when I post the chapter.**

**Me has to go now, things to do, stories to write, chocolate to eat.**

**Peace, love and Thalia out!**


	4. I'm Peeta and I know it!

**Okay, so I'm not actually sure what to call this, I found it on IamCharliedaughterofPoseidon's profile, then I toyed with the idea, and I found myself laughing at what I came up with, which is basically this, then I ran the idea across Charlie, she found it funny and told me to go for it, so, I did, and it's the second update tonight, I'm thinking of updating twice every few days if I get inspired for each of them, but some might take longer than others.**

**Without further ado, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

**Warning: This contains spoilers for the Hunger Games book, if you haven't read it, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

I finished the last few lines and sat back against the tree I was sitting under, I looked to my reading companion as he finished the book, mouthing along with the words as he read them, it was how he read, when he was finished he closed the book and set it down beside him as he leaned back next to me.

"That was some ending." I sighed, we'd been reading the book for the past 2 days, whenever we could, sometimes we'd read to each other or we'd just read it silently, like we had just finished.

"That was some book." Jason countered, I nodded, recalling some of the deaths.

"I wish Rue hadn't died." I murmured.

"I hoped Cato's death was worse." Jason replied, I rolled over to face him and slapped his chest.

"Don't say that! He was cool!" I protested, Jason laughed.

"The way he tried to kill Peeta?" Jason smirked at me, the scar above his lip curving with it, I mentally sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I grumbled, without warning Jason shot up from the ground and jogged to a few feet away, I propped myself up on my elbow in confusion as I watched him, then he opened his mouth, before singing.

**When I walk out of the shop,**

**This is what I see,**

**Katniss Everdeen is a-staring at me,**

**I got a loaf in my hand and I ain't afraid to throw it,**

**THROW IT,**

**THROW IT,**

**THROW IT,**

**I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT!**

I watched in stunned silence as Jason grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open, revealing his toned stomach, I felt heat rising to my face as I averted my gaze to the grass in front of me, but I couldn't get the image of him with his shirt ripped open out of my head.

"Like what you see, Reyna?" Jason teased as he walked over to me, I plucked a grass blade from the earth and pretended to examine it, avoiding looking at Jason's chest.

"Button your shirt." I replied harshly, I could sense Jason's grin.

"Can't, the buttons popped off." Jason said smugly, I scowled, that was just perfect now, wasn't it.

"Well, cover yourself up." I huffed, Jason said nothing but moved until he was sitting back against the tree.

"It's a little warm don't you think?" Jason said, I dissected the blade of grass in my hand. "Reyna, are you not talking to me?" Jason asked curiously, and a little hurt, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to focus my thoughts for a second. "Are you mad at me?" Jason asked quietly, I sighed and moved until was next to him again, our shoulders touching.

"I'm not mad at you cloud head." I replied just as quietly. "Just, I wish you hadn't ripped your shirt, it's your favourite." I reminded him, Jason chuckled.

"My _second_ favourite." Jason corrected. "You stole my favourite." Jason reminded me, I rolled my eyes but smiled, I was glad he remembered.

"I didn't steal it." I said, nudging him with my shoulder. "I'm just-"

"Not giving it back to me." Jason cut me off, I laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "So, next book?" I asked, Jason lazily grabbed the next book and held it between us and we began reading in silence again.

* * *

**Admittedly, I've only read the Hunger Games and the first 6 chapters of Catching Fire, but I had to reread the ending of the Hunger Games to get this okay, I only read it once and that was 7 months ago, when I got it for christmas, I'm waiting for my dad to buy me Catching Fire.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites and reads my stories, you are all beautiful people who are awesome.**

**Thank you, Thalia out!**


	5. GO MIDDLE!

**Please don't faint! I've once updated four times in the night before! This is only the third time, but I told IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena I might update again tonight, and well, I have a bag of chocolate next to me, within my sights, so I used this quote, I couldn't resist using it! I like chocolate!**

**I have told you twice tonight, I don't own Percy Jackson, do you think anything has changed since then? No, it hasn't, I don't own it.**

* * *

Piper's Point of View:

It was good to sit with friends and relax, and when your two best friends were demigods like you, just weirder, it was good to sit with them when you needed a laugh, or a random comment to use as a good comeback the next time someone angers you. So, I was sitting with Jason and Leo and we were just sitting around near "Thalia's Pine", Jason's sister had explained the story to us earlier this week, which had prompted Jason into a flurry of questions, which Thalia answered patiently, but when Leo asked about her bathroom needs she stopped letting him ask.

"Hey, guys?" Leo said quietly, I looked at Leo curiously. "Why does the dark side have cookies, what does the light side have?" Leo asked with a small frown. I turned to Jason to see his reaction, he looked puzzled, but there was an amused smile there too.

"What's so amusing about this question?" I prodded, Jason let out a small chuckle.

"I think I asked this question to Reyna once..." Jason said, that girl's name again, at least more of his memories were coming in.

"What was her answer?" Leo asked eagerly, Jason allowed another small laugh.

"She slapped me and shoved a bag of chocolate into my hands. Then she told me, 'you can have this bag of chocolate if you never ask a stupid question like that again'. I think she was afraid of me turning to the dark side." Jason admitted, I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Then she sounds like a very good friend. But yes, the light side does have chocolate." I replied, at the same time answering Leo's question.

"**If the dark side has cookies and the light side has chocolate, does that mean the middle has chocolate cookies? Go middle!**" Leo shouted crazily, I looked at him weirdly but Jason hi-fived him.

"My exact words when I caught up with Reyna again." Jason confessed, I smiled, it was good to know these were real memories, but just to be sure, I pinched my arm discreetly, it hurt, so I was good, because no one was taking this memory away from me.

"I still don't understand why I'm friends with you two weirdos." I remarked as I pushed myself up and headed down the hill to the camp.

"You know you love us!" Leo called after me.

"Yeah right repair boy!" I shouted back, I headed towards my cabin with a smile on my face, I like middle ground too, but I needed chocolate now, I think Lacy might have some.

* * *

**I think I hinted at Liper and Jeyna here... yay! I think I hinted at friendship between Jason and Piper, which is good, but I don't hate Piper, honestly, I think she's a nice person, she's awesome!**

**But I haven't finished any of my Jeyna oneshots and I want to, so if you see me again tonight, and hopefully you'll have word from me... I bid you adiu.**

**See ya!**

**Thalia.**


	6. Best Friends

**Hey guys, I might only update this once tonight, because I have several things I want to finish and post as well, mostly Jeyna... thank me when they're posted, I'm still on that Jeyna spree, it's just taken a back burner, for the moment, because I never finish them. Okay, so this quote was given to me by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, who gave me the puppy eyes to update and asked could I use one of the quotes she gave me, this was one of my favourite ones and I couldn't resist. Thanks Piper, and to clear this up, Kayla is my favourite neice, ha!**

**I don't own Thalia or Kayla, they belong to RR, I don't own McDonalds, I didn't even get one yesterday. Dam.**

* * *

Thalia's Point of View:

I sighed as I waited at the bus stop for the next bus, I had been invited to Percy's birthday party and although I had gotten the day off from Lady Artemis, I still had to take the bus. I was about to put in my headphones to blast some Green Day when I spotted a blonde head in the crowd, a familier blonde head... it couldn't be...

"KAYLA!" I shouted loudly, the head whipped around and spotted me instantly.

"THALIA!" Kayla, daughter of Apollo, yelled back, I began sprinting through the crowd.

"KAYLA!" I shouted playfully.

"THALIA!" Kayla squealed as I reached her, she pulled me into a hug and I semi-reluctantly hugged her back.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I said.

"I know, but I got the fries you requested." Kayla said excitedly as she handed me the paper bag, I opened the top and inhaled the scent of McDonalds.

"Not that I don't love Mrs. Jackson's cooking, there is just some things you cannot replace." I sighed dreamily, Kayla nodded as she began munching on her french fries.

"It's good." She said as she gulped down her fries, I laughed and linked arms with her.

"Obsessed freaks." Someone snorted as they rudely shoved past me, I shot out my arm to stop them and turned to face them.

"**We're not obsessed, we're best friends.**" I informed the girl before releasing her, she stumbled before glaring at me and stalking off.

"Hi-five for best friends!" Kayla cheered, we hi-fived happily and made our way to the bus stop, just as the bus pulled away.

"Dam, that's the seventh bus we've missed today!" I groaned as I slumped down on the bench, Kayla pulled a face.

"We should stop doing so many McDonalds runs when we know the bus will be there soon." Kayla sighed, there was a pause of silence.

"Nah!" We said in unison, I cracked open my bag again and pulled out a few fries.

"These dam french fries are so hard to resist." I mumbled happily.

* * *

**I was not sure how this was going to end, and then it ended like this, I'm quite pleased, it ended very humourous, in my opinion. So, another chapter done, another quote used, you can still send any in and I will get around to using them, promise.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, Piper you can stop the puppy eyes now.**

**Peace, love and french fries.**

**Thalia out!**


End file.
